talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrus 14
Terrus 14 is the name of the Planet in which part of The Nova Earth Storyline takes place, as well as the Prime World of the Osuriens. This world is drastically more advanced than Cuocir is at the peak of the Cuocirian Fusion Age. Spieces from this world having direct space travel capability, as well as space warping technology. The inhabitants of this world, have for many generations forgotten about Cuocir, as well as the true roots from which they originate from. Although the world is the prime home planet of The Osurien Race, many other known extra-terrestrial beings live as well. With 95% of the population being Osurien, the remaining 5% is divided by 12 different Races of sentient lifeforms. Arcturians , Crosos , Famiks , Felhelmiens , Horlocks , Leviathans , Morganics , Nagas , Ra-Ans , T'vaoans , Vusians , and Ziarts. Terrus 14 is 700,000,000,000 light years from Galactic Center. The lifeforms have evolved closely to that of the Cuocirians time line, however they are technologically 10,000 years ahead of the Quicary Era on Cuocir. Their Current Era is called the Seniary Era. Being the sixth of the Cerazoic Age. Cerazoic Age 'Seniary Era- Fusion Age '(25,001-current) The most current point at which time and technology has advanced, This age has heralded some of the most advanced technology in the known Galaxy, namely the ability to create, house and use Antimatter. As well as Infinity Power as a form of transportation, space travel between worlds, and space folding (wormhole technology). Civilization still remains scarred from great Galactic wars and thusly has made fighting more civilized, yet has closed the gap in effectiveness of weapons designed from the Transition Age, most crystal, metal, and stone weapons have been replaced in general with Energy Based Weapons drawing on outside elements as a source of power rather than rechargeable self contained power sources. Governments have become aggressivley more republic like than seeking guidance to act independently under a wise council, having appointed a Overseer whom has a checks and balances system to assure no-one person has more power. A Planet-wide Ruler: The Regeant, a group of society selected wise men and women: The Board and a luck of the drawn from a hat, society individual called to serve in a place of power: The Odd Man Out. With these three forms of government each establishing a universally understood and accepted form of laws and rights, the planet has advanced with little to no heratical attempts of overthrowment. The Fusion Age has been the dawn of a grander far more advanced age, and is climbing the ladder of succession on to a goal the Public has come to know as The Final Everlast. At which technology can provide a permanent future for any who wish to live on, and preserve those who wish to be awoken at a time when things are more simple. The goverments work with the public to move towards this war, pain, hate free Utopia. "Everlast" shortened for sake of words, is a space station built by The Regeant to house people, their minds and collective conciousness are dumped into a super computer and bodies burned, then the remains are ejected from one of the many airlocks. Unknown to those who have not traveled here, your brain is placed in a perfect utopia, where nothing ever goes wrong, and life is perfect, the ashes of the destroyed bodies, are then used as fuel to continue running the installation. Unable to return to the world, unable to die, countless beings are contained within it. The facad of a Utopia is used to cover up the darkness hidden on this monstrous machine. 'Quicary Era- Transition Age '(21,000-25,000) The previouly most current Age in which society had evolved to. This age is the earth equivalent of 15,000 years ahead of our current time. The highlights of this age include but are not limited to: Element Censors, Telephones, Cellphones, Electricity, Radios, Aircraft, and Automobiles. The decade within the most current amount of time that has passed was referred to as the Steamgear Age, In which steam engines were used to power boats and most other vehicles. The age in which Talas takes place is the begining of the Fusion Age. 'Quoiaenary Era- Steamgear Age '(6,000-20,999) The Steamgear Age in which technology advanced rapidly, building the majority of the most advanced cities within this era. The majority of the pollux refineries were just begining to change from running water powered machinery, to steam engines and forges for purifying metals. 'Tretianary Era- Medieval Age '(2,000-5,999) The medieval age in which most wars were fought well before the invention of firearms. The Age of Peace which ensued has lasted ever since the Great Inter-Galactic wars which ripped apart The Vialdi Galaxy, leaving scarred tattered remnats of its former glory. Mecazoic Age 'Coceion Era '(700-1,999) The age in which humans began to evolve from semi hominids to fully evolved Homospaien, as well as even further evolved Homonovus, and extremely evolved Homokinectises. Homosapiens are the standard level of evolution in the modern society as the base of the population as almost 25:1 with Homonovus and 50:1 with Homokinectises. These regularly evolved humanoids have no special power or atributes other than those limited by their genetics. They live and breathe as common humans and survive accordingly; they began by building structures as well as goverment, educational systems and civilizations. Although as an early species they came to disagreements about what was correct and what was right they prevailed upon a settled agreement with several conditions so that as a whole they could co-exist harmoniously. Homonovus is a separate level of evolution in which Homosapiens are born stronger, and smarter these individual are also born with 3 main differences. Their emotions are less developed as they are not needed in higher level brain functioning creatures. As well as a weaker imune system, they are more prone to contracting viruses and disease than both homosapiens and homokinectises. The third deficiency is related to their shortened lifespan, they will generally only live 3/4 as long as homosapiens and 3/8 as long as homokinectises. Their evolved adaptations are passed directly through reproduction, following this logic their offspring are as equally capable of any of the feats they were in their lifetimes. Homokinectises are the most evolved tier of hominid evolution on Terrus 14. These being are able to dircetly interact with elements around them through use of what is commonly understood as molecular scramblining and parapsychology by scientists. This is the method in which most "Elementals" manipulate the elements around them. The method of determining which element a person will have power over is unclear so scientists have agreed upon it is the missing link between luck and direct genetics as some parents will have same element offspring and some will have non element offspring, or non element parents will have elemental offspring. 'Jukraic Era '(300-699) The last age of the dinosaurs on Terrus 14, these creatures suffered a mass extermination by hand of two main factors the latter being the planet Cuocir repeatedly being bombarded by a passing meteor storm. The former being the extinction of herbivorous food by herbivores eating everthing alive. Having no food to eat themselves they began to die and in turn created the domino effect killing all other speices above them. The strongest bacteriums survived the mass extinction adapting and evolving on an excelerated scale into more modern creatures including the higher functioning, more evolved hominid spieces. Many Dinosaurs during this age consisted of common spieces found on our own planet, Earth, yet since the bacteriums which elvolved were slightly different most spieces are a cross breed between most known speices, the most common being the carnivore Velocious tyranus, or Velotyran. A cross between our common Velociraptor and Tyrannosaurus. A similar creature exists in the current era, known as Veravyrn. A flying dragonoid capable of lobbing poisonous projectile spikes from its tail, these spikes will continually regrow, yet if one of these creatures is injured by its own spike, or another spike from a separate Veravyrn it will die. 'Triactric Era '(180-299) The age in which most dinosaurs and plants began deveoping, the majority of the world was covered in tropical forest with four large oceans seperating the land masses. One being large, the other three much smaller. The main event that occured in this era was the rise of temperature as well as the sudden drastic evolution of many of the insectoid creatures, growing exponentially in size. Palerazoic Age 'Percacian Era' (60-179) '' Sea dinosaurs. 'Davernian Era (0-59) Sea fish. First Homospaiens arrived on Terrus 14 after The Inter-Galactic War. (Earth Year 30,000). '''Orcorician Era ''(.1500-0) Sea insects. 'Cadrian Era (.2,000-.1,499) Sea plankton. Cryptolozoic Age '''Protaic era ''(.15,000-.1,999) Sea bacteria. 'Azecheon Era (.20,000-.14,999) Volcano Age. '''Haeheon Era ''(.49,999-.19,999) Meteor Age. 'Creation of Terrus 14 '''(.50,000)